Para todo fim há um novo começo
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: [o titulo ñ diz nda]Possível final brisão para xxxHOLiC.Quando Watanuki for embora, como Yuko irá se sentir?revesamento de POVs. cuidado: melosa e muito sentimentalista.


_**Para todo fim há um novo começo**_

YUKO'S POV

Já fazia três anos desde aquele fatídico dia em que ele entrou na minha loja. E agora, era hora dele partir. Tantas coisas aconteceram... E, por causa disso, eu nunca me lembrava do fato de que um dia ele iria ir embora. Esquecia-me de que ele era um cliente e nada mais. Porém, ele foi um cliente e nada mais apenas no começo, _"o menino que reclama muito, mas trabalha bem". _Quando parei para perceber, estava ajudando-o como a um amigo, mas não me importei, afinal "era só um cliente mesmo".

Porém o tempo foi passando e eu fui me esquecendo de que a nossa amizade não passava de um "contrato", onde eu era a solicitada e ele, o solicitante; fui me esquecendo de que a sua presença nada mais era o "preço" que ele estava pagando pelos meus "serviços". Sem perceber, comecei a me acostumar com a presença dele. Watanuki. "_O menino que reclama muito, mas trabalha bem"._

A única coisa que consegui perceber foi que ele vem me tratando de uma forma gentil em demasia – o que me deixa completamente confusa. Mas tudo isso acabou, nosso contrato terminou e ele está voltando para casa.

"_- Por que tem que ser assim?"_

WATANUKI'S POV

Três anos. Três anos de puro trabalho escravo e muita exploração, mas eu não me sinto feliz por me livrar disso. Três anos mudam muita coisa – há três anos eu estaria agradecendo a Deus por estar indo embora, mas agora... Sinto-me vazio. Não irei mais atender a caprichos inúteis, não irei fazer pratos inusitados às nove da noite só porque ela ficou com vontade naquela hora, não irei mais comer chocolate à meia-noite e um. Nada mais disso. Não irei mais servir sake nem outro tipo de bebida alcoólica a ela. Não irei mais trabalhar na sua casa. Era para eu me sentir feliz, mas, por que eu me sinto tão... deprimido? Será que é por que não irei mais ver seu sorriso cínico, sua voz sarcástica e a sua personalidade deturpada? Não, não pe apenas por isso. É pelo fato de ser _ela_. Yuko Ichihara. A _"feiticeira das dimensões"_. A mulher que aos poucos aprendeu a me tratar como gente de igual valor.

Mas agora, tudo isso acabou, não irei mais vê-la e ela não procurará me encontrar mais, pois a nossa "ligação" terminou e eu tenho que voltar para casa. Todavia...

"_- Por que tem que ser assim?"_

YUKO'S POV

Não era para eu estar me sentindo assim. _Não mesmo_. Ele era apenas um cliente, isso iria acontecer um dia. Quando foi que ele deixou de ser um cliente e entrou na minha vida desse jeito? ((suspiro)) Nem sei mais. Na verdade, não lembro. E não conseguirei me lembrar. Olho suas costas, e sinto meu coração apertar.

"_- Porque tudo o que eu sinto agora é a dor da partida"_

WATANUKI'S POV

Minha respiração falha. Não era para eu me sentir assim, certo? Ela só era uma pessoa sádica que gostava de me explorar. Eu não via a hora de voltar à minha rotina normal, correto?

Talvez não. Quando foi que eu comecei a me acostumar e pensar que sempre seria assim? Faz tanto tempo que não me lembro quando isso aconteceu. ((suspiro)) Ando rumo ao portão de entrada, rumo àquele muro, lugar onde tudo começou. Meu corpo, minha mente, meu espírito não querem atravessar aqueles portões, mas devo ir. Sinto minha respiração falhar novamente. Isso é só uma prova do que eu sinto agora.

"_- Porque tudo o que eu sinto agora é a dor da partida"_

YUKO'S POV

Sinto uma coisa molhada e quente descer por meu rosto. Não acredito no que faço. Eu estava... Chorando? Acho que deve ser porque irei me separar dele. Apesar de nunca estarmos juntos.

Sinto elas virem mais fortes, chegando ao pode de não poder controla-las. Quando foi que me tornei tão sensível? Ah, dane-se, já estou chorando mesmo, do que adianta eu descobrir quando foi que isso aconteceu? Absolutamente nada.

- Não fique assim, mestra! – Moro me dizia num tom preocupado.

- Não fique assim, mestra! – Maru me dizia com um sorriso. A preocupação de ambas só me fez cair ainda mais aos prantos.

Sou movida por uma vontade inabalável de impedi-lo. Abraça-lo, talvez. Corro em direção a ele; quando me aproximo um pouco mais, hesito em fazer ou não faze-lo parar. Ah, dane-se, já estou aqui mesmo. Abraço-o. O que ele vai pensar ou deixar de pensar agora não me interessa. Já fiz a besteira mesmo.

"_- Seja o que Deus quiser."_

WATANUKI'S POV

Ando meio devagar, com esperanças de que ela me chame para fazer algum favor para ela. Se ela o fizesse, eu sorriria e diria que faria com prazer. Bah, fantasia ridícula, ela não vai fazer isso. Sorrio tristemente... É, acho que sonhar não é errado, mas se iludir é demais. Quando foi que comecei a gostar dela tanto assim? Não sei, talvez quando percebi que não tinha chances com Himawari...

Ouço passos. Na verdade, ouço uma pessoa correndo. Essa pessoa pára, eu diminuo o meu ritmo, que já estava lento. Ela hesita em fazer algo, não sei o quê. Então me abraça, e sinto minhas costas molharem. Sinto aquele abraço apertado, e nada faço para escapar dele. Afinal...

"_- Seja o que Deus quiser."_

YUKO'S POV

- Watanuki... Eu... – eu digo hesitante. Ele é apenas uma criança, estarei errada em amá-lo?

- Sim, senhora Yuko, o que quer? – ele me responde de uma forma mais gentil que a habitual. Abraço-me nele mais forte.

- Eu... não... quero... que vá embora... – digo hesitante mais uma vez. Ele se vira e olha nos meus olhos.

- Tudo bem, eu fico! – ele diz com aquele sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente que sempre me dava quando estava muito disposto a algo. Sorrio de volta, mas sorrio um sorriso triste.

- Mas... você fica meio que... pra sempre? – ele olha bem fundo nos meus olhos, perplexo. Eu entendo sua perplexidade. Todavia, para mim, apenas o momento seguinte será interessante. Minha respiração falha, e sinto os lábios dele colando nos meus. Tão doces, tão puros, tão inocentes. Um beijo carinhos o meigo, onde pude sentir tudo o que ele sente por mim. Um beijo do qual não irei me esquecer jamais. Nos separamos e ele sorri (de novo).

- Claro! Fico até quando você não quiser mais! – diz e depois sorri. Aquele sorriso inocente que eu tanto... Amo.

Abraço-me a ele mais forte. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçados. Também não importa. O que importa é que ele está entrando por esta porta e daqui não vai sair tão cedo. Ele me rouba outro beijo, dessa vez, mais quente, ousado e muito menos inocente. Então, ele me abraça mais forte e diz:

- Te amo, sabia?

Sorrio para ele e penso em tudo pelo que já passamos juntos.

É uma linda tarde de sábado e nada mais me preocupa, afinal:

"_- Por hora, só o agora importa."_

WATANUKI'S POV

- Watanuki... Eu... – ela diz meio apreensiva. Fico preocupado, mas feliz, quem sabe não é aquilo que eu mais espero?

- Sim, senhora Yuko, o que quer? – respondo, sem perceber, de um jeito mais gentil que o habitual. Sinto ela me abraçar mais forte.

- Eu... não... quero... que vá embora... – ela diz meio hesitante. Viro-me e olho naqueles seus olhos avermelhados; sinto meu coração disparar e a minha respiração descompassar.

- Tudo bem, eu fico! – sorrio mais do que o esperado para que ela não perceba meu nervosismo. Ela sorri fracamente de volta.

- Mas... você fica meio que... pra sempre? – olho para ela, assustado. Em uma fração de segundo, consigo me acalmar e sinto ela parar de respirar. Movido por um impulso um tanto doentio, a beijo. Não foi um beijo apaixonado, mas um beijo doce, onde tentei mostrar a ela tudo o que eu sinto, de uma forma inocente e gentil. Não quero, afinal, constrangê-la. Muito longe disso. Separo-me dela e sorrio.

- Claro! Fico até quando você não quiser mais! – digo e sorrio. Adoro sorrir desse jeito! Queria ao menos saber o porquê...

Sinto ela me abraçar mais forte (de novo). Depois, entramos para casa e resolvo roubar outro beijo. Só que, dessa vez, foi um beijo um pouco mais... Como dizer... "Disputado". Abraço sua cintura mais um pouco apertado e digo:

- Te amo sabia?

Ela sorri pensativa e eu olho para a linda tarde de sábado que faz. Já que...

"_- Por hora, só o agora importa."_

_-------------------------------------------_

_aeeeeee! Fim da tortura, da melosidade, de toda essa coisa chata!!!_

_A vc q leu isso ateh o fim, o meu domo arigato!_

_Aeeee!!!_

_Bem. Acho que estou com "Eiri Yuki Complex" sabe? Eu não sou NEM UM POUCO romântica, mas na hora de escrever... PQP viu?! Soh me vem ideinha chata na cabeça. Aaaaah! E essa foi a pior! Em todo o caso... EU AINDA POSTEI ISSO! MAIS Q FALTA DE VERGONHA NA CARA!!!!_

_(PARANDO COM A AUTODEPRECIAÇÃO)_

_AAAH! Q coisa mais nunitaaa! (meu. Q coisa. Essa daih num sabe se gosta ou se fla mal da fic... vai ser indecisa lah em Plutão viu?)_

_Sério. Espero q vcs tenham gostado, deu um trabalhão achar um fim legal para isso. _

_Aaaah! To cum um projeto q naum sei se vo concluir, em todo o caso, jah vou fazer a propaganda xD. O nome eh "aos quinze" (ainda não postado), e é, na verdade, uma releitura do filme "Aos Treze". Kem jah viu vai poder te flar doq q eh. O anime escolhido foi Peach Girl(q dp de 2 anos, voltou a ser publicado). Pq? Oras... pq a Sae eh uma vaca puta estúpida! (kem viu o filme e conhece o anime/mangá vai saber te explicar melhor.)_

_Gostou? Odiou? Tah kerenu vumitar igualzinho à autora? Vai botar meu nome no Death Note pq esse treco eh mto meloso?_

_Reviews pliz!_

_P.S.: ACEITA-SE XINGOS._

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan /bj_


End file.
